


Homeless

by SilentEvilx



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Homeless chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Jodie doesn't want to live anymore. Stan tries to help her through this hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Jodie wakes up and meets Stan during the Homeless chapter of the game Beyond: Two Souls. After taking a few sips of the coffee Stan offered her, she gets up and sees a sharp knife sticking out of the tire.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr on January 31, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75171735277/of-course-d-this-takes-place-after-jodie-wakes) after it was requested :) I will post a link to this ao3 fic on that original tumblr post.

Jodie pressed the knife against her wrist. The blade was cold; almost frozen. She felt the cold snow nip at her cheeks.

She pushed down and felt the blade pinch her skin. Just as few drops of blood began to leak from the wound, the blade flew out of her hand and smashed into the ground.

“Aiden, get off my back for Christ’s sake!” Jodie sobbed. She didn't want to live like this any longer. With no home, no money, no food. To Jodie Holmes, her life was a disaster.

“Hey, kid! You wanna watch that thing? It’s pretty sharp,” Stan yelled from the fire he was warming his hands over.

Jodie tried to pull herself together, but she couldn’t. She sat herself down beside the knife and let herself cry. She pulled her hands up to her face and sobbed.

“I give up,” she whispered to herself, “I fucking give up.”

Jodie heard footsteps behind her. They came to a stop and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Stan saw the small cut Jodie was able to make before Aiden interfered. To Jodie’s surprise, Stan didn’t say anything. He just sat down beside her.

“I don’t know what you’re dealing with right now,” Stan began, “but I can promise you, it ain’t worth dyin’ over.”

Jodie stayed quiet. What the hell did this guy know, anyway?

“I’ve been there, too, you know. Wanting to die and all that,” Stan began. Jodie knew he was trying to help, but she hated when people felt sorry for her.

“I know what you’re going through, kid.”

“You have no fucking idea what I’m going through,” Jodie said quietly through her tears.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Stan apologized.

The two of them sat there in complete silence. Though no words were exchanged, it was strangely comforting to Jodie.

“If it helps at all, just know…I got your back,” Stan said sincerely, “you're not alone, kid.”

Stan stood himself up and held his hand out towards Jodie.

Jodie wiped the remaining tears from her face, took Stan’s hand, and pulled herself up.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe here,” Stan said with a small smile.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“C’mon. Let’s meet the rest of the gang,” Stan said as he put his arm around her and led her back in from the cold.


End file.
